Il était une fois  à Halloween !
by CeLiRa3789
Summary: venez lire ... une os pour un concours Fanficenfolies! où je suis arrivée 3ème exéco !


J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira …

Dans tout les cas, j'informe que les personnages sont ceux de S. Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec eux !

De plus, j'espère avoir vos avis afin de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Comme je viens de me faire à moitié insulté parce que l'histoire est proche de Comme cendrillon … je tiens à le préciser que oui je m'en suis inspiré car je trouvais l'histoire magique comme peut l'être Halloween …. Alors si vous le voulez bien tout n'ai pas tirer du film … et j'ai de l'imagination puisque c'est pas ma première fiction ! Sachez donc que si vous lisez et que vous aimez pas … soyez un peu plus constructif !

Je vous retrouve en bas pour un … petit spitch lol !

Allez place à la lecture . . .

Il était une fois dans un royaume très reculé du monde, une très jolie petite fille qui vivait dans une magnifique maison victorienne avec son père devenu veuf …

Bon en faite le royaume n'était pas si reculé que ça, il s'agissait de la ville de Forks près de Seattle dans la péninsule d'Olympique, Etat de Washington. Ça semblait loin parce que cette ville était noyée sous un océan de verdure… Une forêt sans fin aussi bien été qu'hivers.

Oh ! Et puis je ne suis pas si petite que ça … enfin avant si quand mon père était encore de ce monde, car il est mort dans un accident de voiture, le truc basique qui fou en l'air toute une vie, ma vie… je suis désormais une jeune fille de 17 ans, lycéenne douée mais martyr dans le cocon familiale. Ma famille ! Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler des êtres aussi tyranniques une famille … ma vraie famille était mon père (décédé il y a 10 ans), ma mère (décédée il y a 15 ans) et Alice ainsi que Jasper, Emmett, et Rose… mes tantes et oncles de cœur… ceux qui sont là quand je ne vais pas bien du tout…

Donc voilà, mon autre « Famille », dirons nous, se constitue de ma belle mère Carmen et de ces abominables filles, des triplettes … Tanya, Irina et Kate … comment ce dragon, non cette tête de cucurbitacées a pu engendrer trois filles aussi débiles les unes que les autres ? Perso, je les appelle les ornithorynques car en plus d'êtres bêtes comme leurs pieds, elles sont à l'image de leur mère : Méchantes et Moches !

Sinon … quoi dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! Ma belle mère est totalement refaite ! Elle a de la paille à la place des cheveux, des lèvres abominables, les traits tirés … enfin un pur produit de Botox ! Ça en dit long ! Ah ! Et puis mes demi-sœurs sont aussi gâtées que des petits démons moches, arrogants et prétentieux … voilà, je crois avoir fait une parfaite description de ce petit monde !

Bref, quelques trucs sur moi !

Primo, je suis pas très sûr de moi Secundo, j'aime danser Tercio : j'essaye de bosser un maximum au lycée et au Burger pour partir le plus vite possible de mon enfer et enfin de pouvoir être libre, plus esclave de ma « famille ».

Enfin, si ma « famille » est aussi pitoyable ce n'est pas forcément mon cas. En effet, je ne suis pas du tout comme eux … en gros, je suis une jeune fille tout ce qui a de plus normal : taille moyenne, assez maigrichonne, cheveux brun, et ma petite touche perso que je trouve original … mes yeux couleurs lapis lazuli … d'ailleurs j'ai le médaillon de ma mère qui est monté sur une pierre de lapis lazuli … bleu tacheté d'or …

Voili, voilou … alors, pour modifier mon quotidien exécrable … ce qui met un peu de bonheur dans ma vie … il y a :

-Les fêtes avec mes tantes et oncles, sans qui je n'arriverais pas à avancer…

-La danse ! Où je m'invite clandestinement en suivant les cours à travers une glace comme dans les interrogatoires policiers vous savez … et je peux même entendre distinctement la prof expliquée les mouvements. Avec en prime le mec le plus beau, le plus mignon (je sais, c'est la même chose mais faut bien accentuer le truc !), le plus désiré mais aussi le plus populaire de tout mon univers néanmoins également le plus superficiel tout en étant totalement indifférent et aussi prétentieux ! Enfin, c'est pas grave dans mes rêves il est juste parfait !

-Oh ! Depuis peu, il y a aussi « Nomad » qui est devenu bien plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'est mon confident et peut être plus … je ne sais pas … je lui parle uniquement sur le net ou par texto tout dépend de l'heure de la journée. En effet, il m'accompagne partout depuis plus d'un mois maintenant mais le pire c'est que l'on est dans le même lycée et on ne sait pas qui est l'autre dans la vraie vie cependant on en a jamais vraiment parlé … Bref ! (J'adore ce mot)

-Et pour finir … je vous dirais que je n'ai qu'un ami, il s'agit de Austen Ames, son père tient le lavage en face du Burger de mon … père. On a quasiment grandit ensemble, un frère en quelque sorte … c'est mon meilleur ami, il ne m'a jamais lâché malgré le fait qu'il soit lui aussi devenu populaire, capitaine de basket oblige, il est doué dans ce sport et j'espère qu'il ira loin … cependant au lycée, il agit comme Austen, le mec cool et sûr de tout … on ne se parle quasiment jamais sauf dans notre cachette du second étage : un débarrât aménagé par nos soins … il prend soin de moi et moi de lui, il est différent de ce qu'il laisse paraître.

Oh ! Mais je blablate où plutôt je pense ou rêvasse comme on veut… et je me mets en retard pour le boulot … Ah ! Oui je bosse dans l'ancien resto de mon père qui est devenu celui du dragon qui me sert de belle mère car il est totalement différent… Rose bonbon avec plein de truc qui brille … c'est pathétique. Enfin, je bosse car mon père n'ayant pas laissé de testament, le dragon a tout récupéré y compris moi pour son plus grand malheur alors elle m'utilise comme elle peut … avec le chantage que si je ne bosse pas pour elle pas de financement pour les études à Princeton … bref pas le choix en gros car pas de Princeton = vivre avec ces fous tyrans … inimaginable !

Allez c'est parti !

_Assiettes, cuvette, couverts cuvette, verres cuvette, déchets poubelle, lavettes tables, cuvette lavabo, liquide vaisselle, … Assiettes, cuvette, couverts cuvette, verres cuvette, déchets poubelle, lavettes tables, cuvette lavabo, liquide vaisselle, … Assiettes, cuvette, couverts cuvette, verres cuvette, déchets poubelle, lavettes tables, cuvette lavabo, liquide vaisselle, …_

- Bella ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu vas être en retard pour le lycée ! Me réprimanda Alice.

- Je travaille, constatais-je totalement déconnectée.

- Mais tu as cours, me répéta t elle.

- Oui mais … commençais-je.

- Pas de « mais », décampe de là ! Me coupa t elle.

- Alice, je dois … je ne finis même pas ma phrase, elle avait son regard « ne la ramène pas ! »

- Ok, j'y go … à ce soir ! Dis-je simplement.

- Bisous ma puce ! dit-elle tendrement.

Je fis un signe de la main et partis en speed pour ne pas manquer la sonnerie… en arrivant au lycée des affiches placardées partout me stoppèrent … un Bal … pour Halloween … N'importe quoi ! Oh ! Non Austen allait être invivable … en plus c'est dans trois jours … purée ! Bon pas le temps pour épiloguer sur le sujet, direction salle de français !

Les heures de cours s'enchainèrent facilement avec en prime des textos de Nomad qui lui aussi avait bien vu ces affiches de malheur, il n'aimait pas l'idée du bal … je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça car il m'avait dit que les déguisements le rassurer et le faisait disparaître… bref ! À peine sorti du lycée et d'avoir marché sur le parking, Austen débarqua pour me ramener … oué l'excuse ! Bref je me laissais convaincre …

Il me conta sa journée ennuyante et superficielle et pour aller de paire je lui racontais la mienne qui n'était pas très passionnante aussi … mais bon en rentrant à la maison il me demanda :

- Euh … Bee ?

- Austin qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'exclamais-je.

- Quoi mais rien ! Répondit-il l'innocence incarnée.

- Tu rigoles quand tu m'appelles avec ce surnom ridicule c'est pour me demander un truc qui ne va pas forcément me plaire. Dis-je totalement sûr de mes dires.

- Euh … Ok tu n'as pas tord, admit-il. Esquetuviendréavcmiobal ?

- Hein ? Lui demandais-je abasourdi par la vitesse de sa dernière phrase devenue incompréhensible.

- Ok … euh … Bella, tu viendrais avec moi au bal ? dit-il résigné par une réponse négative.

Il avait l'aire tellement misère … et la moue qu'il me faisait… j'allais craquer… pas possible …

- Bon ok … dis-je résignée par ma réponse et l'idée du bal.

- Oh merci Bella ! Tu me sauves la vie de tes ornithorynques… Dit-il soulagé.

- Quoi ? Interloquée par sa dernière phrase.

- Bah ! En faite Tanya, m'a demandé ainsi que les deux autres … en plus de Jessica donc … il haussa les épaules découragé.

Je me mis à rire… il se joignit à moi !

- Bon dac mais comment veux tu que je me déguise ? Demandais-je après mettre calmé.

- Euh … je ne sais pas … je pensais qu'Alice aurait une idée … dit-il timide.

- Oh ! … mais ça veut dire séance de Barbie Bella si on implique Alice …me rendis-je compte.

- Oh s'il te plait Bella … allez elle va trouver une bonne idée ! Dit-il avec sa moue.

- Bon, commençais-je.

- Cool ! Merci Bella ! Au fait tu as eu des news de Nomad ? Moi j'en ai eu de Milany ! dit-il enthousiaste.

Et on se mit de déblatérer tout sur nos discussions virtuelles … on avait rencontré nos amis en ligne à peu près au même moment.

Le soir même Austin parla à Alice qui nous fit une danse de victoire ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Dans tout les cas, elle veut nous transformer en cendrillon et son prince … je ne suis pas convaincu mais bon … je la laisse faire … je prendrais ma revanche un jour !

Il était presque 20h alors je me changeais pour mon cours de danse ! Là, je suis motivée et contente… En plus, Austin m'emmène à la salle où Mademoiselle Esmée fait son cours ! Une heure de détente où Alice me couvre au Burger pour Carmen.

Arrivée à la salle je passe par la fenêtre qui fait pour moi office de porte d'entrée… et j'attends que la prof arrive mais surprise ! Edward est là entrain de s'entraîner, il a l'aire perturbé… je suis en avance comme Austin m'a déposé … je l'observe donc … il exprime de la tristesse et le désespoir.

Je ne vois pas le temps passé, et apparemment Edward aussi … il est surpris quand Esmée entre dans la salle en ouvrant la porte avec vivacité …

- Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t elle.

- Oh ! Rien juste un peu d'entrainement, dit-il évasivement.

Je n'avais jamais vu cet aspect d'Edward…

A ce moment là, les ornithorynques arrivèrent en bavant devant le pauvre Edward … et il semblait dégouter comme je le comprenais… il les ignora mais ça ne les démotivait pas … Enfin bref ! Qu'est ce que j'y pouvais ?

Les autres arrivèrent aussi … et le cours commença … je me libérais l'esprit et m'exprimais cachée du monde… après le cours je me dépêchais de retourner au Burger où Alice avait déjà préparé une ébauche de croquis de robe pour le bal … heureusement qu'Alice est rapide Halloween est dans deux jours …mais je m'inquiète pas pour elle ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué je ne parle pas beaucoup … depuis la mort de mon père, je parle beaucoup moins, je n'en vois pas l'utilité car ma « famille » ne me laisse pas le choix mais j'observe énormément et rien ne m'échappe …

Enfin voila je suis naze de cette journée mais j'ai encore l'énergie pour parler à Nomad …

_Bienvenue sur le Tchat MSN_

_**Nomad : Alors la danse ?**_

_**PrincetonGirl : Comme d'hab ! Super bien ! Je me suis bien défoulée ! Et toi tu as fais quoi ?**_

_**N : J'ai révisé pour mon exam de demain et j'aimerais trop avoir la réponse de Princeton !**_

_**PG : Oui tu m'étonne moi aussi j'attends ! Et au faite tu as parlé de Princeton à ton père ?**_

_**N : Non tu rigoles, il ne me laisserait même pas parler de ça …**_

…

Et nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à deux heures du matin de tout et de rien … on était sur la même longueur d'onde ! J'avais l'impression de vraiment lui parler en face à face ! Bref vers deux heures je dû m'endormir sur le pc…

- BELLA ! s'écria Carmen me faisant sursauter … BELLA ! Répéta t-elle, APPORTE-MOI MON PETIT DEJEUNE DE SUITE ! ET QUE CA SAUTE ! Cria t-elle à m'en éclater les tympans.

- Oui j'arrive, répondis-je encore endormi.

- TU N'ES MÊME PAS LEVEE ?

- J'arrive Carmen ! Répétais-je avec plus assurance.

Je sortais de mon grenier pour aller servir le petit déjeuné de Madame l'emmerdeuse de première qui me réveille aux Aurores juste pour me déranger … c'est tellement méchant et mesquin … mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix … en plus je suis obligée de faire les tartines de mesdemoiselles : galettes de riz avec un peu de confiture bio pour ne pas devenir un cachalot… j'hallucine ! Moi je mange mes deux tartines de Nutella comme dans la pub !

Enfin bref !

C'est reparti pour une journée comme celle d'hier ou d'avant-hier ou d'avant avant-hier … boulot cours danse dodo …. OH ! NON j'ai oublié Alice et sa robe de malheur … moi qui m'habille qu'en Jeans' Converse … personne va me reconnaître … euh en faite c'est le but je crois ! Austin veux passer inaperçu !

Ce midi je reçois un message étrange de Nomad :

_**« Un bal, Un espoir, Une danse, Une fois, Un regard, Un échange… je te donne rendez vous ce soir au bal à minuit au centre de la piste de danse … »**_

J'étais étonnée … je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de Nomad, il a dû avoir un déclic… je ne compris pas, il fallait que j'en parle avec Austin…

L'après midi passa … tranquillement … j'étais dans la lune, plus souvent qu'à l'habitude … je me disais que la vie me faisait pas de cadeau…la maison qui était la mienne avant été devenu mon pénitencier personnel, là où j'étais esclave… malgré cela j'avais des gens sur qui je pouvais compter… je pensais à mon avenir … à Princeton où je pourrais même avoir des stages de danse… je sortis du lycée et mettais mes rollers pour aller au Burger où Alice m'attendait avec la robe …

Et quelle ROBE ! J'hallucinais, comment je pourrais passée inaperçu ? Elle m'avait pourtant fait voir les dessins hier soir mais j'étais tellement blasée par le fait de devoir aller au bal que je n'avais pas fais attention à ce qu'elle m'avait proposé… il fallait quand même avouer qu'elle était magnifique !

Alice avait le don pour rendre quelqu'un de banal et en faire quelqu'un d'éblouissant…

Malgré le fait que je déteste essayer des fringues quel qu'elle soit … avec Alice : pas de discussion. La torture commença …

- Bella, viens ici de suite ! dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire alors que je me cachais derrière Emmett sachant que Jasper n'était pas une valeur très sûr vu l'influence qu'Alice pouvait avoir sur lui et en plus autant prendre le plus baraqué s'il fallait qu'il me défendre.

Néanmoins quand je sentis que je décollais du sol, je me mis à crier sous la surprise, puis je fis ma crise en me tortillant dans tous les sens et bien sûr j'hurlais toujours … cette situation fit bien marré l'ours qui me servait accessoirement d'oncle.

- Emmett ! Repose-moi ! Dis-je d'un ton effrayé qui se voulait néanmoins autoritaire.

- Non ma petite crevette, Alice a été très clair, si tu lui échappais, on avait ordre de te forcer à revenir près d'elle pour essayer ta fichu robe dont elle n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles avec !

- QUOI ? Alice, tu as fais ça ?

La concernée hocha la tête visiblement très fière d'elle, je soupirais … Puis, une idée me viens … et je souriais de toute mes dents en reprenant le round avec Emmett :

- Memett ? Dis-je mielleusement.

- Umm ?... grogna t-il en grimaçant au surnom débile que j'avais employé et j'en étais très fière.

- Depuis quand tu obéis à Alice ? Dis-je parfaitement sûr de mon coup, Alice eut l'espace d'un instant de l'inquiétude puis elle se remit à sourire ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

- Désolé ma crevette, celle là aussi elle l'avait prévu ! Dit un Emmett franchement amusé…je vis alors Alice sourire encore plus, si cela était possible, moi je commençais à être à court d'arguments, il reprit : elle m'a juré que si je ne tenais pas ma parole grâce à une de tes ruses, elle m'emmènerait à chacune de ces sorties shopping et en plus je devais mettre tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait que je porte pour une durée bien trop longue pour que je prenne le risque … perso, je suis bien dans mes chaussettes, je ne ferais pas office d'éponge pour cette fois.

- Mais c'est pas juste Alice en plus tu sais qu'elle me va parfaitement et je le sais aussi alors pourquoi faire un essayage qui serait inutile ? … Bella trouve une excuse, allé une excuse, réfléchit (j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau fumé, tellement je voulais éviter cette torture d'essayage … C'est bon j'ai trouvé !) Alice j'ai un devoir demain et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le réviser avec le dragon et ces espèces de rejetons…dis-je avec une voix à en faire mourir plus d'un, en plus des yeux du chat Potté … associé au faite que je priais fortement Dieu (ce qui n'arrivait jamais !).

Je sentais Alice flancher dans ces convictions car dès lors qu'il s'agissait de mon avenir, elle prenait cela très sérieusement… Et tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrir sur Rose.

Chouette une diversion !

… Emmett venait à peine de me poser que je me jetais sur Rose pour l'embrasser et accessoirement la mettre dans ma poche en lui disant :

- Coucou Rosie, ça va ?

- Oui ma puce et toi ?

- Bof Alice essaye de me faire mettre la robe pour le bal mais je veux pas car j'ai pas le temps car en faite j'ai un devoir demain et il me reste plein de chose à faire et que j'ai toujours pas révisé, dis-je aussi rapidement possible avec les yeux du chat Potté et tout et tout …

Je la vis réfléchir un quart de seconde …avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais Alice laisse la donc tranquille, demain soir après les cours elle viendra directement ici à l'appartement et …

- Mais demain après les cours je dois venir bosser, l'interrompis-je totalement paniquée par son idée.

- Oui mais non car j'ai engagé quelqu'un juste pour cette soirée afin que tu sois entièrement libre de tes mouvements et qu'on puisse te maquiller, te coiffer et t'habiller enfin tout quoi ! Enfin qu'on ai pas à faire tout ça au pas de course, s'exclama t-elle toute fière d'elle tandis que moi au fur et à mesure de sa tirade j'en perdais mon français, mon vocabulaire et la parole par-dessus le marché.

J'eu un beugue… alors que je revenais au pays de la réalité, je vis Alice sauter partout avec Rose pour une danse de la victoire à faire peur, même les garçons rigolaient à gorge déployée … moi j'étais blasée, encore plus que tout à l'heure… et pour plus y songer, je partis à la maison pour faire les tâches que Carmen m'avait demandé ce matin avant de partir pour les cours.

Pendant que je faisais mes corvées, je me disais que quand ce soir j'allais raconter ça à Nomad … il allait se foutre de moi …

Oh ! Non ! Il m'avait prévenu que ce soir il ne pourrait pas se connecter ou m'envoyer des textos car il serait à un entrainement et que demain on ne s'enverrait pas de texto pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de la rencontre. J'étais blasée, pire que là : pas possible. Après mes corvées je mangeais donc un morceau et parti direct me coucher … la journée de demain serait mortelle dans tout les sens du terme !

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'étais de bonne humeur ! Carmen n'avait pas réussit a me réveiller, j'avais fait un rêve magnifique où Nomad était le parfait gentleman … et comme un coup de marteau sur la main je me rappelais que :

- Je devrais souffrir des heures ce soir avant d'aller au bal,

- Je ne pourrais pas envoyer de texto à Nomad,

- Il fallait que je me coltine encore ma belle mère et ces filles toute la journée car elles allaient se relayer pour me faire chier jusqu'au bout sachant que je pouvais aller au bal ce soir, Rose ayant prit des dispositions pour me laisser la soirée.

Et tout cela commençait par la voix de Carmen dans mes oreilles alors que je venais à peine de finir de m'habiller … c'est reparti pour un tour … et elle ajouta que je devais aller voir ses « chéries », elle avait des choses à me faire faire pour le bal de ce soir.

Je me dirigeais donc vers leur chambre … non je devrais dire le loft des triplettes… j'avais seulement mis un pied dans la « chambre » que Tanya m'agressa :

- Toi, tu vas pas au bal ce soir ! décréta emmerdeuse N°1.

- Si je vais y aller ! Affirmais-je dans plus de cérémonie.

- Non car tu dois aller chercher nos déguisements après le lycée et nous les apporter chez Jessica ! dit-elle. C'est maman qui l'a dit ! Se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter.

- Mais Jessica habite à l'autre bout de la ville et je me perds toujours pour aller chez elle ! Constatais-je.

- Justement ! dit-elle toute contente.

- Vous aurez vos déguisements ! Répondis-je avant de partir alors que je savais qu'elle trouverait une excuse pour me faire rester dans leur « chambre » jusqu'à ce que je sois en retard au lycée. Il fallait que je demande à Emmett ou Jasper s'il pouvait emmener les déguisements chez la greluche de Jessica pour que je ne me fasse pas assassiner par les bébés dragons et surtout par Alice et Rose.

…

La journée passa à une vitesse folle comme si le temps était pressé de me voir souffrir entre les pattes d'Alice combinées à celles de Rose.

Enfin, entre temps j'avais demandé à Jasper de bien vouloir emmener les fameux déguisements qui soit dit en passant devaient être des mochetés… je suis mauvaise mais ma « famille » m'en fait tellement baver que … j'ai appris à ne plus avoir de scrupules pour elles.

Bref, tout était réglé Austin viendrait avec moi au Burger pour que l'on se change tout les deux à l'étage. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait aussi prévu de rencontrer sa fameuse Milany ce soir… c'était amusant de voir notre situation aussi proche et en plus ça me permettait d'avoir moins peur …

… La cloche sonnait alors que je redescendais de mon nuage … j'allais d'un pas lourd vers le parking tout en faisant attention de ne pas croiser les Triplettes de Malheur… Austin était déjà dans sa voiture et je montais sans plus de cérémonie … mon humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, Austin le savait, il ne dit donc rien respectant mon aura qui était proche de la combustion …

Arrivé tout les deux au Burger, mes tantes me prirent en main ! C'est rien de le dire mais bon je me laissais faire tout en grognant pour manifester mon mécontentement... quand elles eurent enfin fini au bout d'un temps considérable … j'eu enfin le droit de me regarder dans une glace car elles avaient tenu jusqu'au bout pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon apparence… j'entrais dans la salle du Burger où Austin m'attendait patiemment … il restait bouche bée, comme un robot sur mode off …

- Alors ? Demandais-je … toujours rien … Austin ? Dis-je… ouh ouh ? M'exclamais-je Austin ! M'écriais-je, il sursauta, ah enfin une réaction … moi qui ne m'avais encore pas vu !

- Ouwah Bella tu es magnifique ! dit-il.

- C'est ça … il me coupa

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Assura t-il, tu ne t'es pas vu ?

- Non elles n'ont pas voulu, dis-je en désignant mes tantes diaboliques avec un regard qui en disait long, Austin comprit.

- Bah regarde-toi là alors !

Je m'approchais de la glace à l'entrée du Burger et je fus stupéfiée par la vision que j'eu … une magnifique jeune fille se tenait devant moi mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire que c'était moi … mes cheveux étaient bouclés comme des anglaises, j'avais un masque, le maquillage de mes yeux faisait ressortir ces derniers et la robe sur moi était magnifique … je ne me reconnaissais pas …

Après un temps, Austin décréta qu'il était temps d'y allait, il était 21h30 et on était en retard … ça c'était à cause d'Alice et de Rose … mais bon passons … en arrivant à la salle où se passait la soirée tout était décoré de façon cliché Halloween mais bon … j'étais effrayée et tout aussi blasée… Austin me sorti de ma torpeur :

- Bella enlève moi ce manteau qui cache toute ta robe ! M'ordonna t-il

- Non j'ai peur Austin, imagine que se soit un bobar ?

- Ça m'étonnerai tu parle avec ce mec depuis un bon mois, tu dois un peu le connaitre.

- Oui mais imagine que je lui plaise pas ?

- Impossible tu es magnifique et s'il te résiste … je ne comprendrais vraiment pas !

- Moué … pas convaincu

- Bon Bella maintenant tu me redonne ce manteau … on va tout les deux rencontrer la personne avec qui on bavarde alors ne me fait pas être en retard !

- Oh désolé Austin

- Pas grave allez courage ma belle, c'est ton jour de chance !

- Oui tu as raison !

- Oui voila je te récupère a 11h45 il faut qu'on soit quand même rentrés avant minuit … ta belle mère va faire une crise sinon, comme tu as un couvre feu …

- Oh oui c'est vrai je l'avais oublié lui …

- Et oui ! Je suis ton sauveur !

Je souris ! Il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour me remonter le moral au beau fixe … on se dirigea vers la piste de danse et il me laissa au centre à l'heure de rendez vous fixé par Nomad … je restais seul angoissé, et apeuré alors que Austin partait vers le fond pour son rendez vous à lui …

Je respirais un bon coup ! … et une main se posa sur mon épaule avec une voix que je reconnu de suite :

- PrincetonGirl ?

- Edward Cullen ? Il était aussi beau qu'à l'habitude … déguisé en prince tout comme Austin mais sans masque … Tu es Nomad ? Bafouillais-je.

- Oui ! Tu me connais ? Me demanda t-il.

- Qui ne te connait pas Edward ? Dis-je comme si c'était naturel.

- Euh … il semblait mal à l'aise …

- Je suis désolé je me suis trompée … m'empressais-je de dire pour m'en aller me cacher dans mon éternelle routine.

- Quoi ? Tu pars maintenant ? Paniqua t-il.

- Oui je sais comment tu es et tu n'as rien à voir avec la personne avec qui je parlais pendant des heures sur le net, constatais-je mal à l'aise par cette découverte.

- Mais non enfin si je suis réellement ce mec là ! Dit-il en se défendant comme il le pouvait.

Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire…

- Reste ! je t'en pris ça fait depuis le début que je voulais voir la fille avec qui je ne dormais pas de la nuit car on parler et parler … avec toi je pouvais enfin être moi-même ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent comme je te l'ai dis dans ce monde où je vis, ce monde d'apparence… finit-il sa phrase d'une voix triste et résignée comme le fait de l'habitude de ma réaction qui l'avait sans aucun doute blessé… je ne le voyais pas comme ça … peut être que je devrais lui laisser une chance … j'ai empli de doute …

Je restais silencieuse à me triturer les méninges pour savoir ce que je devais fais … Austin m'avait dis d'en profiter … je pris donc une grande inspiration et relever ma tête qui avait était baisser jusqu'alors… je fus surprise de voir le regard émeraude persan d'Edward sur moi… je lui souris timidement, alors qu'il répondait à mon sourire, il me demanda :

- Ça te dit de sortir un peu ? Me proposa t-il timidement.

- Euh … tu sais si tu ne veux pas louper les résultats pour la « couronne » il faut que …

- Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, me coupa t-il lasse de toute l'attention du lycée sur lui… je veux juste être le mec normal qui parlait avec toi pendant des heures et des heures … s'il te plait ! me supplia t-il.

- Ok, dis-je en souriant par ce garçon que je reconnaissais, le vrai « Nomad » …

Il me sourit de son sourire en coin qui me fit perdre quelque peu mes esprits, je n'en revenais pas il m'éblouissait…

Nous sortîmes mais nous n'arrivions pas à briser la glace … comme si la toile nous permettait d'être nous même et qu'en vrai on se voilait la face… après quelques minutes de silence, Edward me dit sincèrement :

- Comment j'ai pu ne pas te remarquer avant ! Tes yeux sont magnifiques !

- Super ta technique de drague ! Répliquais-je pour isoler ma gêne.

- Han ! Mais c'est que tu te rebelles ! S'amusa t-il de ma réaction.

- Toujours mon ami ! Je suis … je me coupais dans mon élan ne voulant pas me dévoiler.

Pour empêcher mon embarra, Edward réengagea la conversation :

- Et si je tentais de deviner qui tu es !

- Ok, répondis en riant par la façon dont il avait sorti cela.

- Alors si on jouait au jeu des 10 questions ! s'exclama t-il.

- D'accord ! Souris-je.

- Mmmmh… alors euh … tu es bien du lycée ? Dit-il timidement.

- Bien sûr ! Dis-je surprise de la question.

- Ok ok c'était juste pour être sûr car tu sais avec le net … dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui ok ! Dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Bon allez… sinon euh entre une salade et un Big Mac tu choisis quoi ? Demanda t-il dans un sourire secret.

- Facile salade ! Dis en me mettant la main au cou pour faire semblant de me pendre…

- Non ? En faisant semblant d'être étonné.

- Mais non ! Un bon Big Mac, il n'y a rien de mieux ! Dis-je comme si c'était évident.

Il se mit à rigoler mais je tiquer :

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- D'un parce que c'est surprenant, je lui fis les gros yeux, il rigola de plus belle, mais reprit vite contenance pour enchainer ses arguments… loin de moi que je n'aime pas les filles avec un gros appétit mais aussi parce que tu as éliminé les ¾ des filles du lycée !

Je lui souris amusée par son raisonnement.

Il continua de me poser des questions que je trouvais insignifiante mais qui selon lui était essentiel ! … ma couleur préférée, si j'avais un petit copain, mes passions, mon film préféré…

- C'est pas le tout Edward mais il te reste qu'une seule question !

- Dis donc tu tiens bien les comptes ! Ok bon alors si je te demande de m'accorder une danse là maintenant ! dit-il en regardant le bosquet au fond du jardin …

- Mais ce n'est pas une question et je ne sais pas dansé sans musique…

- Allez ! Me demanda t-il avec la main tendue.

Je ne pu me résoudre à refuser … alors qu'on commençait à bouger sans bouger réellement, un air de musique perça dans la nuit sombre et calme … une berceuse calme … il me fit valser tendrement en me faisant perdre pieds… au bout d'un moment … alors que Edward commençait à regarder mes lèvres et que je commençais à me poser des questions … la sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de notre bulle …

BILING BILING BILING

- Je dois y aller, je suis désolée, oh mon dieu je suis en retard …

- Hein !

- Oui oui oui, désolée …

- Mais …

- Au revoir Edward merci ! Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue ce qui le fit se stopper, j'en profitais pour me sauver !

Je courrais pour chercher Austin des yeux qui devait me retrouver à 11h45 sous le hall. Il était là avec la fameuse Milany qui était à son bras le dévorant des yeux … elle ressemblait à une fille toute simple sans artifice qui je pense pouvait mériter mon petit Austin !

En parlant de ce dernier il me regardait bizarrement ou plutôt il regardait au dessus de mon épaule bizarrement … je tournais vite fait la tête pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état … et il se trouvait que Edward s'était lancer à ma poursuite mais qu'il avait eu un petit souci en arrivant dans la salle car toutes les filles qui l'adulait croyaient sans doute qu'il fuyait la fille avec qui il était parti et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ai une chance de pouvoir avoir un regard… cela me fit rire car cela était tellement pathétique que je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire…

Rapidement, Autin se réveilla en me secouant pour que je me presse … j'étais triste de partir mais il le fallait … je courrais donc vers la sortie sentant que je laissais une partie de moi avec Edward…

Voilà ! C'est terminé ! Je ne sais pas si vous trouvez que je suis sadique … lol

xoxoxo

Celira


End file.
